


Christmas Chaos

by SnowbazViktuuri



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Barbatos is a hero, Bottom Asmodeus, Bottom Lucifer, Bottom Main Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Cuddling, Finger Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic condoms, Mammon just wanted a kiss, Marking, PWP with a side of plot, Pining Mammon, Power Bottom Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Rimming, Top Diavolo, Top Mammon, Top Solomon, Wall Sex, absolute chaos, aphrodisiac, blowjob, dialuci, let him top, possessive mammon, safe sex, solodeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowbazViktuuri/pseuds/SnowbazViktuuri
Summary: Diavolo insists on celebrating Christmas in the Devildom.Meanwhile, Mammon decides to take this opportunity to use the tradition of mistletoe, and finally share his first kiss with M. What he doesn’t know is that it’s not mistletoe. It’s a powerful aphrodisiac.Four chapters of fluffy chaos, three of smut, and one that shows the aftermath.This story includes Mammon/M, Solomon/Asmodeus, and Lucifer/Diavolo.I did not read any Christmas Devilgram's, so any similar content is purely coincidental.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/M, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	1. Making Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I WAS going to call this fic ‘Mistletoe Madness’, however, there’s a lot more Christmas related chaos in this story than Mistletoe. Which is ridiculous given the fact that this story started because of a mistletoe prompt.  
> Also, this chapter is titled after the song that is sung in ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’, when the citizens of Halloweentown are preparing for Christmas. I like to think that I’m funny.

Diavolo had a reputation for hosting parties. And ever since M had showed up as the new exchange student, he had become even more eager to host parties than before. Sometimes he would invite M over for tea, listening to M explain different human holidays, with sparkling eyes, shining with excitement.  
So when M had told him about Christmas, well...how could the demon prince resist?  
\------  
"I can't believe I'm getting dragged to another party." Levi complained, his thumbs tapping the buttons on his game controller rapidly.  
Mammon nudged his brother with his shoulder, earning a panicked yelp from Levi as he fought to regain the placement he had lost. "Come on, liven up a little. Lord Diavolo's awesome at throwing parties. M told me more about Christmas yesterday, and I bought some of that mistletoe stuff he was talking about." He grinned, a light flush appearing across his cheeks. "Got it at a discount too."  
Levi snorted, leaning towards the screen of his TV in concentration. "Mistletoe? You mean that stupid stuff that normies kiss under?"  
"Well...yeah…" Mammon mumbled, focusing on the game, ignoring the burning he felt in his cheeks.  
Levi whipped his head around to stare at his brother, losing concentration immediately on the game. "Seriously?! Wait...you're gonna use that stuff to get M to k-k-kiss you, aren't you?!"  
"Hey, sh-shut up!" Shoving his brother, he caused the avatar of envy to fall to his side, while his character got pummeled by a monster on the screen.  
"Ahhh! Henry! No!" Levi shrieked, rapidly pressing buttons, trying to save his character before it died.  
"Ya named your character Henry again?"  
"It's better than Goldie!"  
"Say that to my face you otaku!" Mammon growled, crouching over his controller in concentration.  
Game Over  
"No!"  
"Ha! I win! The Great Mammon won!"  
"Only because you cheated!"  
"It's not my fault ya started spouting embarrassing stuff."  
Seeming to recollect their conversation, Levi's cheeks turned a bright pink, and hid behind a hand. "It's not fair! Why should you be the one who gets to kiss M?" He wailed in distress.  
"Because I was M's first! And besides, you're the one who called it stupid!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Are you an idiot or somethin'?" Mammon shot back, pointing the controller at Levi almost accusingly.  
"Look who's talking!"  
———  
”Where exactly does he think I can purchase Christmas decorations in the Devildom?” Lucifer grumbled, squinting at the store windows in frustration.  
Simeon chuckled, forming little puffs of breath in the chilly air. “He seemed confident in you.”  
“As he should be.” The eldest demon brother stated. “If anyone can find human holiday themed items in the Devildom, it’s me.”  
Simeon shook his head, and laughed, his tone carefree and light. “You truly are the avatar of pride.”  
Turning back to the angel, Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Did you have any doubts?”  
“None at all.” He grinned, earning a suspicious glare from the demon. He tilted his head towards the door to the shop. “Shall we try this one?”  
Lucifer sighed and crunched through the snow, pushing the door open. “I suppose it’s as good as any.”  
Simeon followed him into the store, looking around at the various objects. He picked up a basket, his warm smile still present on his lips. “Lord Diavolo certainly gets excited about holidays easily.”  
Making a non-commital grunt, Lucifer inspected a string of white lights, before placing them in the basket.  
“It’s a wonder that you’re able to keep up with his interests.”  
“It is.” The demon grumbled simply.  
———  
“I bet there will be lots of good food...Barbatos’ cooking is the best.” Beelzebub hummed, practically drooling at the thought while Asmodeus touched up his orange nail polish.  
“I found this really sexy outfit online this morning!” Asmo chirped, lightly blowing on Beel’s nails. “Of course, anything is sexy when I’m the one wearing it.” He giggled.  
“M told me about fruitcake. Mmm…”  
“I’m going to go put it on, and you give me your thoughts, m’kay?” Asmodeus hummed happily as he hopped out of his seat, completely ignoring Beel’s ramblings.  
Beel nodded absentmindedly, looking at his nails. They reminded him of oranges. Or cheese puffs. Or pumpkin pie… he lifted his hand to his face.  
“Don’t eat them!” Asmodeus snapped, pointing a finger at him in warning. For a demon of lust, he had a temper to be wary of.  
Beel lowered his hands and looked at the floor dejectedly, his lower lip stuck out slightly in a pout. “I’m hungry…”  
Asmo sighed and tapped his fingernails on the bathroom door. “I’ll buy you a cupcake from Madam Devians later, ‘kay?”  
At that, he brightened, and nodded excitedly. Once Asmo had disappeared into the bathroom, Beel sighed happily, a light smile on his lips. “I hope there’s turkey…” He hummed to himself, his stomach growling loudly.  
———  
The door creaked open, catching Satan’s attention, and making him look up from his book. An expression that clearly showed he wasn’t excited at the prospect of visitors dawned on his face. “Hello?”  
Belphegor entered and gave a tired wave, dragging his feet as he entered the room. Whether he was ignoring the annoyed look on his brothers face, or just chose to ignore it, didn’t matter as he collapsed onto Satan’s bed.  
“Don’t just make yourself at home.” Satan snapped, slamming his book shut with one hand.  
“Read me a story.” Belphegor demanded, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was currently smashed into.  
“Excuse me?” The wrathful demon replied, his voice laden with as much sass as a rebellious teenager.  
The youngest demon brother propped his chin up on the pillow. “M said that there are a lot of Christmas stories. Read me one.” He rolled on his side and looked at the stacks of perilously mounted books pointedly. “I’m positive you have at least one.”  
Satan sighed as he stood up from his chair and began scanning his bookshelves. After all, books were his forte, and even though any one of his brothers' presence were unwanted, Satan wasn’t one to shy away from recommending a book.  
He pulled one out and flipped it open. “The Encyclopedia Of Christmas Across Human History.”  
“Not that one.” Belphegor grumbled out in annoyance, throwing the pillow at Satan, which was easily dodged.  
Laughing mercilessly, Satan relented, and put the book back, plucking another one from the same shelf. “A Christmas Carol. M even told me that it’s his favorite.”  
“Mmf.” Belphegor groaned, still suspicious of his older brother.  
Satan settled back in his chair, smiling gently in the candlelight as he opened the book. Clearing his throat, he began to read the story aloud.  
“Marley was dead to begin with. There was no doubt whatever about that.”


	2. Oh, Demon Tree, Oh, Demon Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So, I basically just put on some Instrumental Christmas Music, and just started writing. I hope you enjoy this absolute randomness.

Mammon groaned under the weight of the tree as he propped it up so it was finally upright. “Oi! Where’s the tree stand?” He shouted in frustration, several bright green needles sticking out of his bright white hair.   
Asmodeus shook his head and gave his older brother a look of pity. “We don’t have a tree stand, you idiot.”   
“All of you are the idiots! How’s the damn tree supposed to stay up?!” He fumed, then glared at Beel, who was currently crunching on a candy cane that Solomon had gifted him with. “And where did you run off to, huh? I had to lug this thing by myself after you dropped it on my _foot!_ ”  
Beel pouted guiltily, crumbs of red and white sticking to his lips. “I smelled food...and I was hungry...”  
M ran into the room, interrupting the argument with his wheezing as he skidded to a stop, carrying a metal green and red object. Panting for breath, he grabbed Mammon by the shoulder to stop himself from collapsing, tilting the demon off balance.   
Mammon shrieked as the tree was pulled down with him, followed by a short yelp that M let out when he began to fall as well.  
A loud crash of three objects falling to the ground sounded, one on top of the other, like a stack of dominoes. The tree now had Mammon and the human trapped under a mass of green needles, and poky branches.   
“M! What’s the big idea?!” Mammon shouted, banging his fist on the floor.   
At some point, Asmo had started laughing, and couldn’t stop, bending over as his body was racked with giggles. Beel was too preoccupied with trying to get the last crumbs out of a chip bag to care, while Levi rapidly took pictures and posted them to his devilgram with record speed.   
“Hashtag, ‘Christmas chaos’ ROFL!” Levi exclaimed excitedly, his fingers moving as fast as lightning over the keyboard of his D.D.D.   
M groaned, having the weight of the demon, and the tree crushing his spine. His elbow throbbed painfully, since it had landed in the metal dish. “I got a tree stand...” he mumbled weakly. “From Solomon...”   
Mammon sighed and groaned as he attempted to push himself up. “...Idiot.”  
———  
“Why Lord Diavolo insisted upon a tree in our home is beyond me.” Lucifer shook his head, then looked up at the fir tree towering above him.  
“And yet, you’re still doing it.” Satan mumbled to himself as he inspected a sprig of the greenery.   
M stepped forward and inhaled deeply, letting out a sigh of contentment. The scent of a Christmas tree was not something commonly found in the Devildom. Especially given that there was no sun. ...Where had they gotten the tree from? “Mm, that smells good.” He hummed happily.   
Levi sighed, as if in disappointment and took a picture before pulling the human back. “Stop sniffing the tree.”   
M’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “Did you just take a picture?”   
Mammon cocked his head to one side then shrugged. “Doesn’t it seem like it’s...I dunno, missing something?” He questioned, distracting the human from considering grabbing Leviathan’s D.D.D so he could delete the picture.   
“Usually the tree has lights and ornaments.” He informed the room full of demons, as he stepped away from Levi to stand beside Mammon. “Sometimes stuff like candy canes and popcorn strings.”   
Beel’s stomach growled at the mention of food, attracting everyone’s attention to the demon currently pouting at the floor.   
Belphegor shook his head sleepily and yawned. “We don’t have any ornaments.”   
“We could make our own.” M suggested hesitantly, for fear of invoking the wrath of some of the most powerful demons known to the Devildom. Besides Diavolo of course. “Or find something that at least resembles some? And I could make those paper chain thingies.”   
“We have an extra string of lights.” Lucifer added, somewhat reluctantly. Apparently Barbatos had it covered when it came to lighting the Demon lord’s castle with festive colors.   
“Let’s meet back here after dinner and finish decorating the tree.” Satan said decisively.   
———  
“M, what do you have?”   
Blushing lightly, M opened his hands to reveal a small fleece sheep that he’d attached a string to.   
“That’s so cute.” Asmodeus cooed, awing over the fleece object.  
M shrugged, a light pink spreading across his cheeks, and brightening the tips of his ears. “Well, a bunch of demons at school have been calling me a sheep, and I found this when I went out to buy food earlier.”  
As soon as the words left his mouth, M could sense the tension in the air. He froze, and slowly looked up, jolting when he saw that all the brothers looked ready to commit murder.   
“M. Who said this to you?” Lucifer asked in that scarily nice tone of his, a dangerous smile on his lips.   
“I uh…”   
Mammon stepped forward, a murderous glint in his eyes. “Who called you that?” He growled, his lips drawn back to reveal his sharp canines.   
M stepped back, holding his hands up defensively. “I-I don’t know their n-names… what- what’s going on?” His eyes shifted back and forth, catching glimpses of furious expressions on all of the demon brothers. Even Beel was wearing an angry frown.  
“That’s considered an insult to human’s here.” Satan informed M.   
M could almost see the curses and spells Satan must have been considering flitting across his gaze. “It...it is?”   
Beel nodded.   
“It means to poke fun at a human’s intellect. To put it simply, it means they are stupid, cute, and for food.” Lucifer remarked, still looking like someone who would hold a knife to someone’s throat.   
“B-But...they’re good for their wool too…”   
Mammon shook his head. “Idiot doesn’t even know when he’s being insulted.” He grumbled, plucking the ornament from M’s hands, and hanging it up on the tree anyway.   
“Well...as long as M likes the ornament, it should be... fine?” Asmo commented, sounding doubtful of his own conclusion.   
Mammon reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, and hung his ornament right next to the sheep, grinning widely. It was a round piece of metal, painted to look like Grimm, with a thread strung through a hole at the top.   
“I suppose. I’ll still find them one way or another.” Lucifer agreed, his bright red eyes practically glowing.   
“They certainly have guts to mess with our human.” Satan snarled, storming out of the room.   
M watched him go, and shook his head. “I...does this mean I’m going to be responsible for murder?”   
Belphegor shrugged and made his way to the tree, hanging his ornament on one of the branches. “Probably.”   
Mammon glanced down, a quizzical look crossing his face as he stared in disbelief at a paper clip swinging softly, it’s silver contrasting with the green. “You could have at least tried to put some effort into it.” Mammon grumped, crossing his arms over his chest as he stepped back.   
After all, he’d spent most of the day attempting to make his ornament look as close to the real thing as possible. While briefly considering doing this to pass off fake Grimm for the real thing.   
“I bent the paperclip. That was the effort.” Belphegor replied, in a tone that meant he couldn’t have cared less.   
“I barely had to put in any effort at all.” Asmodeus boasted, as he bounded forward, hanging up some sort of laminated piece of paper with a string tied through it. Putting a finger to his lips, he winked at M. “I’m just effortlessly beautiful.”   
M squinted at the ‘ornament’. “It’s...a picture of yourself?”   
“How much more conceited can you get?” Mammon said with distaste, rolling his eyes.   
“Really? This coming from ‘The Great Mammon’?” Satan commented, having returned from whatever he had disappeared to do.   
Mammon sputtered out nonsense, before clicking his mouth shut, his face gradually turning redder and redder.   
M awkwardly patted Mammon’s shoulder and gave him a small smile. Without knowing that he had just shot a Cupid’s arrow straight through Mammon’s heart, he turned to Satan. “So what did you bring, Satan?” He asked, deciding to not ask whether Satan had committed murder within the last two minutes. It was entirely possible, given who Satan was.   
At that, a rare smile graced the demon’s features. He pulled a small strip of paper out of his pocket. “It’s a bookmark.” He stated, fitting the string over the tip of a branch. “I wrote some quotes from Christmas stories.”   
“That’s…” M blinked. “Actually really cool.”   
Levi quickly hung up his ornament, and stepped back to look at it proudly, a wide grin on his face.   
Letting out a sigh, while a fond smile made itself known, M shook his head. “That’s Ruri Chan isn’t it?”   
Levi nodded excitedly, his fanboy noise making Asmo cover his ears. “I found it on Akuzon! A limited edition Christmas Ruri Chan ornament from the human world! I bought the matching figurine too, and of course, the t-shirt!”  
“I forbid you from bringing any of that nonsense to Diavolo’s party tomorrow.” Lucifer snapped, his voice causing Levi to shrink. Stepping around the avatar of envy, Lucifer slipped his ornament on the tree, just above M’s sheep. The single peacock feather glinted with it’s bright green and blue hues.   
Mammon scoffed, earning a glare.   
“Something to say?” Lucifer asked coldly.   
Gulping, Mammon shook his head. “Uh, n-no. Just...something in my throat…” He gave an exaggerated cough, earning a sigh from his brothers.   
M’s lips moved soundlessly as he pointed to each ornament, before turning to face Beel. “Did you bring an ornament?” He asked, earning a patented puppy dog smile from the tallest demon brother.   
Then his brows furrowed. “Well, kinda.” Beel mumbled, and pulled a long red string out of his pocket, and began winding it around the tree.   
“String? At least Belphie _did_ something. Come on, man.” Mammon groaned.   
Beelzebub looked down at the floor sadly. “I did do something. It was supposed to be a popcorn string. But I ate the popcorn after I finished.”  
Once the string had been successfully added, they all stepped back and admired the tree.   
Asmo cooed, and turned around to take a selfie with the tree, while Levi did the same on the opposite side of the tree.   
M smiled widely at first, the expression slowly fading away.   
Noticing the change in M’s attitude, Mammon nudged his shoulder. “Oi. What’s wrong?”  
“We always put a star on top back home.” M replied easily. He brightened up again, and smiled softly as Levi plugged the lights in, and took several more selfies. “But this is good too.”   
———  
“I should be on the star!” Asmodeus whined childishly, while Beelzebub easily placed the homemade star on the top of the tree.   
“Too bad, M’s gonna be the star, cuz he’s our star human.” Mammon stated proudly.  
Lucifer gazed up at the tree and nodded, a rare smile gracing his lips as he chuckled. “For once I agree with him. It is fitting, isn’t it?”  
And on top of the tree, sat a golden star made of paper, with a picture of M taped to it.   
“I hate all of you.” M groaned, burying his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there are a few demons lying unconscious somewhere, and probably have been cursed.


	3. Help Me! I’m...FEELING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> If you don’t know, the chapter is titled after a quote from Jim Carrey’s ‘The Grinch Who Stole Christmas’.   
> So this chapter is a bit short, and I almost didn’t add it. However, I did so anyway. Enjoy!

M sighed contentedly, nosing at Mammon’s shoulder, then turned his attention back to the movie that he’d forced the demon to watch with him. The comforting warmth that Mammon’s body gave off had began to make him feel tired, and satisfied. Now that the threat of a panic attack had finally ebbed away, he could enjoy the second born’s company.   
Unbeknownst to the human, while he was savoring the moment, Mammon’s fingers were twitching at M’s shoulder, the only sign that showed how he was resisting the overwhelming urge to put his hands under the dark green sweater.   
He wanted brush his thumb over M’s hipbone as he pushed up the cloth. The demon would then begin mapping every inch of M’s torso, sliding his hands over the soft skin, and then he’d lean in to bite at the human’s shoulder, slowly making his way up his neck…  
Mammon blinked, forcing himself to focus.   
“Wait…” Mammon squinted at the screen, trying to catch up. “So he’s seriously gonna just push the sleigh over the edge of the cliff?” He gaped, then threw his hands up in the air. “He could sell the presents back to the Who’s!”  
M sat up from where he’d slumped into Mammon’s side, and raised an eyebrow at the demon. “Everybody would hate him for that though.”  
“Everyone already hates him, might as well be rich too.” Mammon reasoned, and shrugged.   
Well, what had M expected? This was the Avatar of Greed after all.   
Mammon lifted up his arm again in invitation.   
M shook his head and chuckled, settling back into the demon’s side. A soft smile graced his lips when the arm draped over his shoulders again. “Just shut up and watch the movie.” He laughed. “Oh, hey, did you like the cocoa I made?”  
Mammon nodded, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Really good. You’ll make it for me again sometime, right?”   
“Of course. Beel already demanded that I make more tomorrow anyway. It’s the one thing I can make.” M shifted, and soon after, felt a hand pat his thigh.   
“Feet. Off.” Mammon ordered simply, putting his arm back over the human’s shoulders.   
Cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, M mumbled out an apology as he took his socked feet off of Mammon’s couch.   
Thinking over his own actions, Mammon’s face gradually turned redder, as he attempted to keep the memory of how M’s thigh had felt beneath his palm. He sighed, and brought his hand up to M’s hair, petting the fluffy dark blue locks in an attempt to get ahold of himself.   
————  
“Oh come on, Luci! Try it!”  
Lucifer groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between a thumb and forefinger. “Lord Diavolo, please. I’ve asked you numerous times to refrain from calling me that.”   
“And I’ve made it very clear that I intend to continue to do so.” Diavolo grinned and held out the candy cane, a matching one sticking out between red dye smeared lips. “Now, come on. Try it.” He stuck out his lower lip in a pout, giving his right hand man the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. “You wouldn’t want to let me down, would you?”   
Lucifer looked up at him with tired eyes. “I fail to see what trying candy has to do with letting you down.” He sighed deeply and held out a black gloved hand. “Fine. I’ll entertain your wish. However strange it may be.”   
Diavolo pushed the sweet into his hand excitedly, a child-like grin painted onto his face.   
Eyeing the candy cane almost suspiciously, Lucifer sighed again and partially unwrapped it, so the hooked end was still covered. Opening his mouth, he pressed his tongue to it, licking it all the way to the tip, where he wrapped his mouth around it.   
Diavolo bit the candy cane that had been in his own mouth, the rest of it dropping to the floor. His cheeks were decorated brightly, with a Christmas shade of red.   
Oblivious to the candy that had dropped on the floor of his office, Lucifer hummed thoughtfully, and licked his lips. “That is quite good. A bit strong, maybe.” He studied the red and white striped object in his hands. “I trust you are satisfied now that I’ve tried it?” He asked, turning back to his work, candy cane still in hand. Completely oblivious to the _way_ he’d tried it.


	4. It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Chaos

Mammon in his demon form was a sight to behold. The first time M had seen Mammon in his demon outfit, he had dropped his drink, which Barbatos somehow managed to clean up, then depart within seconds. It had made M question if he had been holding a beverage in the first place.   
And now, catching a glimpse of black leather, M tightened his grip on his glass, making sure not to drop it.   
Mammon finished whatever conversation he’d been having with Satan, and made his way to M. The scowl He’d been wearing lessened as he filled a glass of his own with some sort of fluorescent punch, that was most likely toxic for humans. He downed it, and leaned against a pillar. “So uh...M-Merry Christmas?” He furrowed his brows and bit his lip. “Did I uh… did I say that right?”   
M snorted a laugh. “Yeah, you did. Merry Christmas Mammon.”   
_It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Eeeverywhere you go…_  
Sighing happily, M closed his eyes, a smile on his face. The classic songs that he listened to every year, gently playing. It almost made him forget that he was in the Devildom, surrounded by demons. Almost.   
Opening his eyes again, he smiled at the sight of Diavolo laughing joyfully at something a little D had said. “Diavolo seems like he’s having fun.”   
“ _Lord_ Diavolo.” Mammon corrected. “Don’t let Lucifer catch you slippin’ up.” He filled up his glass again, shifting his wings so it wouldn’t hit the human.   
M nodded vaguely, deciding to watch the crowd, at least to keep himself from passing out over the sight of Mammon’s leather strap bound figure. However, he couldn’t help but look away when Asmodeus had begun heavily making out with a very flustered waiter.  
“Hey, so…” Mammon started, then coughed, his gaze shifting around the room as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You...ya’ wanna dance? Maybe?”   
M blinked then laughed, holding out his hand, his cheeks a light shade of pink. “You didn’t ask me to dance by opening with insults this time. Progress.”  
“Well yeah, I...whatever, shut up...” He mumbled out awkwardly, placing both of their drinks on a passing waiters tray. He hesitated before putting a hand on M’s waist, and grabbing the one that M had extended. He bit his lip at finally being able to touch M, and resisted the urge to slide his hand even lower.   
As he led them into a waltz, M’s eyes got progressively wider, the further they made it across the room. “You can dance?”   
Mammon grinned, feeling more and more at ease as the song went on, and squeezed M’s hand. “You haven’t seen nothin’.”   
M sucked in a breath, then exhaled shakily. “Oh...oh wow...”   
A new song started, once again a familiar one. M let slip a smile and let himself continue to be led in a dance. The demon abruptly stopped, leading the human to realize that they were standing by a wall. The grip Mammon had on his hand tightened again.   
Concerned for his dance partner, M opened his mouth to speak, then paused, noticing how Mammon’s eyes were flickering from above his head, then down to M’s confused face.   
M looked up, his eyes widening when he saw the plant that hung above them, a bright red ribbon tied around it. The Christmas music seemed to play in slow motion, the happy tunes replaced by the thudding of M’s heart. The hand finally released his own, and moved to caress his cheek, gently guiding his face back down so he was at eye level with Mammon once again.   
Mammon swallowed nervously, yet pushed through his hesitation, leaning forward, and pressing his lips to the human’s.   
Finally. Finally. Shifting his lower lip, he breathed a soft sigh of relief through his nose, the tension seeping out of his shoulders.   
It felt right.   
A little...too right.   
M’s eyes fluttered closed, his arms coming up to wrap around Mammon’s figure, hugging him closer. Something akin to fire, seemed to posses him, making him hook a leg around the demon’s hip, and shudder when the demon’s hands slid down his sides.   
Mammon lifted M up, and pushed his back against the wall. They only broke the kiss when they both were running out of air, then dived back in.   
The kiss brew more and more heated with every passing second, the fires of arousal prickling across their skin.  
Mammon pulled away, earning a whine from the human, and began scraping his teeth across the human’s neck, biting, sucking and kissing, until Mammon couldn’t take it anymore. He needed _more_. “I want you...I want you so badly, it _hurts_.” He gasped out, his hands gripping M’s thighs so tightly, it was sure to leave bruises.   
Something didn’t seem right, M’s anxiety would never let this sort of activity go on without making itself known. Maybe the human world punch had been spiked, or switched out with some sort of strange Devildom version. Dark blue eyes swirled with desire, making M groan, and throw his head back. “Fuck, Mammon, I...I can’t think when you look at me like that.” He made a small noise of dissaproval, when Mammon lifted him away from the wall, and dropped him back on his feet.   
“There’s empty rooms in this castle, and we’re gonna find one.” Mammon stated, quickly dragging the human away, and up a fleet of stairs, without a single word of complaint from his companion.   
—  
Solomon chuckled as the waiter tripped over his own feet, still attempting to do his job, even while sufficiently drunk on Asmodeus’ charms. “Do you intend to put Lord Diavolo’s entire staff under your spell?” He asked, thoroughly amused by the evening so far.  
Asmodeus smirked, his finger tracing the rim of his now empty glass. “When you look as good as I do, spells aren’t needed.” He grinned, then paused, turning to look behind him.   
Solomon followed Asmodeus’ line of sight, vaguely wondering if the demon could sense when lust was in the air. Seeing Mammon and M run up the stairs, his light smile was accompanied by a raised eyebrow. “I’ve been wondering when the tension between those two would finally break.” He commented, while Asmodeus pouted at his side.   
“Aww, why does Mammon get to be M’s first demon? I could show him a better time than my scumbag of a brother could give him.” Asmo crossed his arms huffily, then perked up at the sight of a bright green spring hanging from the ceiling. “Solomon! That’s mistletoe, right?” He asked, pointing.   
Following Asmodeus’ gaze once more, a light shade of pink dusted over his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he replied. “Yes, I suppose it is.”   
“Let’s go!” The demon exclaimed, grabbing Solomon’s arm without warning, and began pulling the sorcerer along the outskirts of the crowd.   
“Wait, I’m not so sure about-“ Solomon paused, just as they reached the mistletoe, a foggy sensation clouding his mind, seconds before Asmo’s lips pressed against his own. His hands moved of their own accord, and carded through Asmodeus’ styled hair, fondling the base of the demon’s horns. An unintentional moan escaped him, sounding against the demon’s lips.   
A rumbling purr of appreciation came from Asmo, his own hands beginning to undo the clasps of Solomon’s cape.   
“Ah, wait-” Part of Solomon, the rational part, told him to listen to reason. This couldn’t have been Asmo’s powers, as he’d used the pact between them long ago, ensuring that he would never be caught up in the demon’s charm filled gaze. Something had to have happened.   
“Oh, just stop talking, and take off your clothes.” The demon ordered, panting breathily, stealing another kiss, this one even more heated than the last.   
And yet, the other part of him demanded that he slam Asmodeus into a wall, or shove him into a mattress. “Not here.” Solomon pulled back and shook his head, looking just as wrecked and ready as Asmo, with his pupils blown wide, lips parted as he fought to catch his breath, and his cheeks positively flushed with arousal. “Upstairs.”   
Asmodeus nodded in agreement, this time Solomon needing no encouragement to follow him. The two of them took the steps two at a time, dashing up the same path that Mammon and M had escaped along just minutes beforehand.  
-  
“Typical Asmodeus.” Lucifer scoffed, completely ignoring the demon that was nervously attempting to talk to him. Something about a school assignment. Whatever it was, the first born was not interested. His bored red eyes flickered to where Diavolo had previously been standing, only to find that the prince had disappeared. Before he had time to panic, someone tightly grabbed Lucifer's hand, yanking him out to the dance floor.   
About to spit out some sort of threat to the demon who had grabbed him, the words caught in his throat when he looked up.  
Dragging him through the crowd, was none other than Diavolo himself, his eyes shining, as if the brightest stars had made their home in his golden gaze. "Lucifer, look! Mistletoe!" He exclaimed joyfully, not noticing his right hand man attempting to keep his drink from spilling.   
The crowd of dancing couples parted for the prince, some even going as far as to bow before him. Not that the young ruler seemed to care whether they did or not.   
"Mistle-?" In a last ditch attempt to save his drink, Lucifer tipped the glass to his lips, gulping the champagne-like drink down hastily. One good thing he had to say about Diavolo’s parties, was that there was always one form of alcohol or another.   
"Yes! Mammon brought it in earlier! I have to see it up close!"   
Lucifer’s face twisted into a look of dread. "I don't see why I have to-"   
As they neared the bright green plant, with it's berries as white as snow, Diavolo froze, the look of childlike wonder, gone in an instant.   
"Diavolo?" Lucifer asked warily, practically voicing each syllable, he said it so slowly. A pair of hands gripped his shoulders, and slammed Lucifers back against the wall, a few black feathers drifting to the ground. The breath having been knocked out of him, he gasped and sputtered in surprise. "What in the-?!" Mid-exclamation, he stiffened.   
And then, in a flurry of movement, he grasped Diavolo's face and yanked it towards his own in a lip crushing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m going to try to give each pairing at least a short chapter, before Christmas comes.


	5. All I Want For Christmas is You(r Body Against Mine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter titles are getting longer and longer I swear.  
> So, fair warning, I did not go over this chapter as much as I did with the others, so sorry if it ends up like absolute trash.  
> It’s the price to pay to get the other chapters out on time.

The door slammed behind them, Mammon’s nails leaving scratch marks on it’s previously smooth surface. His hand left the wood, in favor of cupping the back of M’s neck, yanking him forward. Their mouths crashed together, kissing desperately, while the human’s hands frantically ran along the leather straps of Mammon’s outfit.  
M tugged on the buckles, pulling the second born closer to their body, fumbling before reluctantly breaking away from the kiss, and hurriedly undoing the troublesome material.  
Once the straps hung loosely from Mammon’s frame, the demon shrugged out of his cropped jacket, wearing a predatory grin that made the breath catch in M’s throat.  
Before the black leather even had a chance to hit the floor, Mammon had already begun nipping at M’s neck, his hands gripping at the front of M’s school uniform. In one, hard jerk, the gray material was ripped apart, several buttons clattering to the floor.  
M’s chest was heaving as he panted for breath, the rise and fall only quickening when Mammon quickly undid the top three buttons of his green button up, and yanked the cloth aside, digging his teeth into the junction between his shoulder and neck. He let out a high pitched whimper, his nails scratching at the wall he was pressed up against. His dark blue nail polish was surely ruined at this point. Asmodeus would have a fit.  
He tossed his head back, the dull thud against his skull not being enough to distract him from the way Mammon’s sharp canines pricked at his sensitive skin.  
Desperate for more contact, ANY contact, M brought up a hand to tug at Mammon’s soft white locks. Angling his head, dark black horns pressed against his temple, as he lightly bit the lobe of Mammon’s ear, and tugged. Mammon bit down on his neck harder when M’s teeth briefly caught on the stud.  
Mammon’s fingers moved with skillful ease, having M’s shirt undone within seconds. He hurriedly pushed the material off and over M’s shoulders, latching onto one of the human’s collarbones as he got to work with the tie.  
“You’re mine,” He breathed, his breath hot against M’s freshly bitten skin.  
M nodded frantically, his arms hooking around Mammon’s neck, vaguely registering that he was being lifted, and carried to the round bed that sat in the center of the guest room they had found.  
Once he had been set down on the bed, M flopped backwards, his legs still hooked around Mammon’s hips. “Mammon...p-please...” he gasped, tossing his head to the side. His mouth was parted, his tongue just barely peeking out past his bottom lip.  
Mammon gently grabbed M’s chin, forcing the exchange student to face him. “Don’t you dare show that face to anyone but me.” He growled lowly. His wings snapped upwards, blocking out the dim orange light that came from the fixtures by the door.  
M whined, and attempted to dig his heels in the space just above Mammon’s backside to pull the demon closer.  
However, The Avatar Of Greed apparently had other ideas. Grabbing the tie that he had taken from M earlier, he quickly wrapped it around the human’s wrists, loose enough so that it wouldn't dig in too much, yet tight enough so that he wouldn’t be able to get free. Mammon grinned wickedly, his eyes flashing with determination, as he pulled M’s tied hands above the human’s head, and fastened it to the headboard.  
“Mammon, what...? Mmf!” His voice was promptly cut off by Mammon’s lips pressing to his own, guiding the human into an opened mouth kiss. A light moan left him, shivering when Mammon growled in approval.  
That growl was going to kill him.  
The second born’s fingers hooked on the hemline of M’s uniform pants, and his boxers, tugging both of them off at the same time, while kissing his way down M’s pale chest.  
“No one else can see you like this. You’re _mine_.” He repeated the same phrase as before, biting and nipping at the jut of M’s hip.  
“Okay, yes, I’m yours, just _please_...” he raised his hips off of the bed, and fell back, whimpering miserably. The fires of arousal washed over him, seeming to coil in his stomach, making him groan, followed by more whimpering.  
Mammon’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. The same fire that M was feeling was burning his skin, bathing his body in the flames of an intense desire that he couldn’t remember ever having felt in his thousands of years in life. “M...” He breathed, biting harshly at M’s hip, before sliding his hands between the human’s thighs, and the bed, pushing M’s legs up.  
A pleased sound passed M’s lips, as his knees were pressed into the mattress on either side of his head.  
A light flash of purple, that was so faint, M barely noticed it, was replaced by a sticky fluid coating Mammon’s fingers.  
Mammon pressed the pad of his lube slicked fingers to M’s entrance, groaning when M sharply inhaled.  
“ _Fuck_ , M-Mammon, please, please- Ah! Ohhh...hah...mmm...” He moaned, and bit his lip, his eyebrows scrunching up in concentration as he let out muffled sounds that made Mammon groan.  
Mammon slid in a second finger, and mouthed at M’s thigh, biting into the soft flesh. The easy back and forth motion he’d created was making M arch off of the bed, positively keening at the demon’s touch. He made another high pitched noise when Mammon curled his fingers.  
The feel of M’s wall tightening around him was beginning to be too much to bare. He wanted that warm wetness to take him, and him alone, clenching and tightening around his girth.  
He bit down perhaps a bit too harshly on the opposite thigh, growling against the soft skin. Mammon made a scissoring motion with his fingers, groaning when M cried out. “You’re gonna ruin me M...”  
Having lost the ability to form words, M whined, gasping when a third finger joined the rest. Between the relentless actions of those sinfully skilled fingers, and sharp canines occasionally digging into his thighs, he was wrecked. A light sheen of sweat had formed on his forehead, and along his chest.  
Mammon pulled his fingers away, and took a moment to admire his work.  
M’s body was sufficiently covered in marks. Marks that _he_ had left.  
M shivered, knowing exactly what Mammon was looking at. He could feel a slight tingling sensation on every one of the marks that Mammon had created. He’d never felt so owned, so _claimed_. And he _loved_ it.  
Undoing his belt buckle, the black pants of Mammon’s demon form grew slack around his hips. He didn’t even bother to pull them down all the way.  
With another small flash of purple light, a square packed appeared in Mammon’s hand. Without hesitation, he placed the corner between his teeth, and ripped it open. He rolled the rubber material over himself, groaning at his erection finally getting attention, no matter how faint it was.  
One final flash of purple, and he was spreading more lube over his arousal.  
The glow of the ever-present Devildom moon shone in the room, bathing their bodies in it’s silvery light.  
Mammon pressed the tip to M’s entrance, and gripped at M’s sides, digging his nails into the human’s skin. Crescent marks would be visible the next morning. He grunted slightly, and furrowed his brows in concentration as he moved his hips forward.  
The cry M let out was loud enough to alert a few patrons located by the stairway of the couples actions.


	6. Solomon the Red-Faced Sorcerer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...this is just a disaster. And it’s short.

They barely made it to one of the guest rooms.  
Asmodeus kept pushing Solomon into walls, sliding a leg between the sorcerers, and placing passionate kisses along the human’s neck.  
Somewhere along the way, Asmodeus had stripped Solomon of his cloak, leaving it on the floor to later be tripped over by Lucifer.  
And now that they were finally alone, that dreaded teasing smirk had spread across the demons lips. “We’ll miss the celebration...” He murmured, leaning in to bite at the spot just below Solomon’s ear.  
Solomon placed his hand between Asmodeus’ shoulder blades, and pulled him close. “We can celebrate here.” He spoke lowly, not in the mood to be teased. However, if he was the one doing the teasing...well, that was a different matter entirely. “ _Alone._ ” He growled, and grinned when Asmo’s wings curled around them.  
Before Asmo even had a chance to shiver, he was being pushed back onto the bed. He yelped, and looked up, shuddering at the expression Solomon wore before he crossed his arms and grabbed the bottom of his long sleeve shirt, tugging it over his head.  
This attitude was completely new to him, a look in Solomon’s eyes he had never seen in them before. Then again, he had never managed to get Solomon in a bed with him before. A miracle really, given who he was.  
The fire that Mammon and M had felt had not yet escaped this couple. It pricked and burned, and smoldered, turning their reasoning to ash. Though it had not completely faded, it had lessened, given the time they had spent in the hallway.  
“I’m going to tear those clothes off of you.” The sorcerer growled as he got on all fours above the avatar of lust.  
“Oh no you aren’t.” Asmodeus smacked his hand away and began undressing himself with practiced fingers. “Couldn’t possibly risk these getting torn.” He licked his lips, the shine resembling how he’d look after applying lip gloss. “You’re going to have to be patient.” He purred, eyeing Solomon’s now exposed torso.  
“Says the demon who jumped me five times in the hallway.”  
“Mm, not my fault that you’re so... _irresistible._ ” Asmo breathed the word, reluctantly pulling his gaze up to meet Solomon’s, leaning forward to tug on his lower lip with his teeth.  
Solomon groaned and pushed Asmo back into the bed with the force of his kiss. It wasn’t long before it became an opened mouthed one, much like the three makeout sessions that they had shared out in the hallway.  
Asmo sat up and tossed the top part of his demon outfit to the floor, all thoughts of putting on a show having disappeared.  
Solomon undid his own belt, his mouth falling open when Asmo positioned himself at level with Solomon’s hands, and tugged his pants and boxers down.  
He gave a sultry smile, flashing a wink at the white haired male, and took him in his mouth with ease.  
“Oh...ohhh… ahh...Asmo…” He carded a hand through the demon’s hair, mussed from how many times he’d done just that in the hallway, and under the mistletoe. Tilting his head towards the ceiling, Solomon let out a breathy moan, letting his eyes fall closed. Hesitantly, he began rocking his hips forward, just barely moving at all, really.  
Asmo flicked his tongue over the tip, his own moan vibrating around the object that weighed heavily on his tongue. A sense of pride coiled in his chest at the feel of Solomon’s grip on his hair tightening.  
“Asmo...enough…”  
Being the avatar of lust, Asmo immediately knew what he was getting at, and pulled off agonizingly slowly, giving one last lick to the tip. Grinning he flipped himself over so he was on all fours, with his ass raised in the air.  
“Asmo...” Solomon groaned.  
He smirked over his shoulder, gave a playful little wiggle of his hips.  
Solomon muttered something, followed by a faint flash of light, then placed a bottle of lube, along with a small square package onto the bed within the fourth born’s line of view.  
“Hmm, I didn’t take you for one to use such lewd magic.” The demon teased, then gasped when his head was tugged back by his hair.  
“There are all _sorts_ of things that you don’t know about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I had a bad writing day. I mean... It could have been worse? Anyway, if you managed to muddle through that, then the DiaLuci chapter will be better. (In my opinion at least.)


	7. Merry Christmas Luci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> How is it that my M and Mammon chapter was supposed to be the main event, and instead Diavolo and Lucifer took over?  
> The chapter title is based off of the song Merry Christmas Baby, which I looked up to see who sang it, and apparently I’ve been listening to a cover of the song my whole life.

“Who in the- _hell-“_ Lucifer grumbled, kicking his leg rapidly until the material was flung into the air.  
“Luciiiiii.” Diavolo whined impatiently, his arms slung over Lucifer’s shoulders as he lightly bucked his hips against the raven-haired demons. He then began shifting in place at the uncomfortable throbbing between his legs.  
That voice. That sinfully perfect voice. The prince’s whining somehow fanned the flames of desire that lay just beneath his skin.  
Giving in, Lucifer followed his Lord up another flight of stairs, opposite the hallway that the others had gone down.  
It wasn’t until the door to Diavolo’s room had shut behind them that their lips connected for the first time since they’d been under the mistletoe.  
Lucifer practically melted, his eyes falling shut. He slouched against the wall, shuddering when Diavolo swiped his tongue over Lucifer’s lower lip.  
“Lucifer...”  
The breathy way he said his name made the flames burn hotter. His back arched so that their chests pressed to each other, desperate for skin on skin contact, and yet not willing to part long enough to remove their clothing.  
“Lord- Diavolo- what about-“ Lucifer tried to get out between the hurried kisses, their horns knocking into each other every once in a while. Chest heaving, his wings spread out fully across the wall behind him, a needy groan passed his lips, the ruler of the Devildom having moved on to sucking marks into his neck. “You’re the host...s-surely someone will notice your absence...” The back of his head thumped against the wall, his horns leaving light indentations. “It would be impossible n- _not_ to...”  
“Barbatos will take care of everything.” Diavolo replied hurriedly, his hands gripping at Lucifer’s hips, bringing their clothed erections together, relishing the small sound of surprise from the demon he had pinned to the wall. “I ha-have faith in h-him...” he moaned lowly, shuddering as he fought to control himself.  
“Even so- urgh.” Lucifer tilted his head back, as Diavolo rocked his hips forward, little breathy ‘ah’ sounds filling the air.  
“Don’t think so much.” Diavolo growled, scrambling to get the dark furred scarf-like object over his head, tossing it to his bed without a second thought.  
At the sight of Diavolo’s chest, now with nothing to block it from view, Lucifer bit his lip and brought up a hand. Two red gloved fingers tracing the, tattoo-like designs, that swirled over the princes dark skin.  
While the eldest of the demon brothers was busy kissing across his collarbones, and tracing the lines that only appeared in his demon form, Diavolo reached behind Lucifer to undo the single button that kept the covering over his shoulders in place. The cloth fell to the floor with a barely audible thump. Looking up, those golden eyes were on him once more.  
“Lucifer...why must you have so many layers?” Diavolo groaned, accentuating his annoyance with a roll of his hips.  
“Why should I-? Ah...hah...” He moaned softly, following Diavolo’s example with the slow bucking of his own hips.  
Snapping his fingers, the top half of Lucifer’s outfit thumped to the floor, along with the peacock feather decorated cloak. “I don’t have the patience for any of that.” Diavolo growled, his tongue slowly licking his lips as he took in the sight that was a bare-chested Lucifer. “Bed.” He stated simply.  
———  
Normally, Lucifer would never be caught dead in a position like this. Ass raised in the air, exposed and willing to be dominated.  
Lucifer groaned as Diavolo continued to stroke his perineum, every once in a while dipping his finger into the tight ring of muscle. “Get _on_ with it.” Lucifer groaned, bringing a hand down to stroke himself since the prince clearly wasn’t planning on giving him any release for a while. True to his assumption, Diavolo gripped Lucifer’s wrist, putting the Avatar Of Pride’s hand back to where it had been before.  
A shuffling sound was heard as Diavolo got onto his knees.  
Something hot and wet pressed to his entrance, making Lucifer’s head snap up, his lips parted in a soundless cry, his eyes wide and unseeing. The only thing he knew of was the white hot pleasurable sensation that was stroking over, and dipping into his entrance.  
Diavolo licked over the area slowly, thoroughly enjoying the way it clenched tightly, then slowly relaxed more and more, loosening with every slow swipe of his tongue.  
Lucifer was trembling, one hand reaching weakly behind him, still shaking even when Diavolo held it in his own, drawing soothing circles over the back of it.  
The prince made quiet shushing noises, standing up so he could place soothing kisses along the length of Lucifer’s arched spine, the flutter of his feathered wings brushing along Diavolo’s cheeks. This continued, Diavolo muttering words of praise, gently kissing Lucifer’s soft, pale skin, and drawing those circles over his hand.  
Once Lucifer had stopped trembling, Diavolo pressed a kiss to his knuckles, and brought his other hand down to gently push a finger inside his beloved right hand man.  
The gasp the normally prideful demon let out was enough to make a sense of euphoria bloom in the prince. “That’s it, just relax Luci.”  
“D-Diavolo...” Lucifer moaned, then winced at the slight sting when a second finger was added.  
Diavolo grinned at having finally heard Lucifer say his name without the title that everyone used. He stretched his fingers apart, pausing when Lucifer let out a low hiss.  
Even though he knew that Lucifer would deny ever being in pain, Diavolo pulled his fingers out and made his way to his bedside table in quick strides. He soon returned with a bottle of lube and a square packet that he’d pulled from a drawer. Clicking open the cap, he drizzled some of the sticky fluid on his fingers, rubbing them together in an attempt to warm it. Before Lucifer could begin to regain his ridiculous notion of having his pride be wounded, Diavolo pressed two slick fingers to his entrance, groaning when they slid in easily.  
With the lube having made the sensation even more enjoyable than before, Lucifer made a sound into the pillow that was somewhere between a content sigh, and a moan of pleasure.  
“How does this feel?” Diavolo asked, crooking his fingers.  
“Ah! Haah...mm...good...” Lucifer replied, his voice sounding slurred, much like when he’d had one too many glasses of demonus. A low chuckle met his ears, sending a shiver down his spine.  
“Good. I’m glad.” Pulling his hand back again, the whine that Lucifer had let out was something that he would treasure for years to come. With the addition of more lube, the third finger slid in even easier than before. Slowly, he began shifting them back and forth, the small breathy noises that passed Lucifer’s lips driving the ruler of the Devildom absolutely insane.  
Stretching his fingers apart, Diavolo squeezed a hand over Lucifer’s thigh, as he eased them back to their original state, before repeating the same movements. “You look so _perfect.”_  
As an answer, Lucifer simply bit his lip, in an attempt to muffle to moans that threatened to break forth.  
Deciding that Lucifer was finally ready, Diavolo tugged down the skirt like garments, and ripped the condom package open with his teeth. Pinching the tip, he rolled it over himself, and made a grab for the lube bottle once again.  
With a sharp inhale, Lucifer groaned, shuddering when he felt the insistent press of Diavolo against his entrance. A low moan escaped him with every roll of the prince’s hips.  
Once their hips were flush with one another, both demons attempted to practice self restraint, evident by how their wings twitched and flicked at the air.  
The sheets were clenched tightly in Lucifer’s fists, his brows furrowed in concentration. Though he had gone this far, to cum from just this much would be a blow to his pride from which he’d never recover.  
Panting, moans, and groans filled the air, the second Diavolo had started to move. His painted black nails dug into Lucifer’s hips, as he slowly thrusted into the tight wet heat that was Lucifer.  
Diavolo would be lying if he said that he’d never thought about this before. Their very actions held his mind captive every night that he lay in bed, one hand lazily stroking over himself. However, this...Well, those nights couldn’t even hold a candle to the real thing.  
It wasn’t long before the slow and gentle rhythm had built up, the sound of their skin slapping together music to Diavolo’s ears.  
Breathy moans dripped from Lucifer’s lips with every thrust that pressed his face into the bedding. They came so easily, and the pleasure so overwhelming, Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to even think about stopping them. The only thing that mattered was for Diavolo to keep moving, the press and drag inside of him a feeling that he never wanted to forget.  
With a particularly harsh thrust, Lucifer let out a sharp moan, the pressure that had been building up, threatening to spill over.  
Apparently, Diavolo wasn’t far behind, if the stutter in his rhythm, and the breathy gasps were anything to go by.  
With a jolt, white splattered across the previously immaculate sheets, as Lucifer shook, short, cut off gasps and moans leaving him as his orgasm crashed into him, like waves on a sandy beach.  
Diavolo groaned at the sudden tightness enclosing him, and fell over Lucifer on all fours, shuddering.  
After Lucifer had finished trembling, and was gasping, his cheek pressed into the bed, only then did Diavolo pull out. He gripped the base of the condom, slowly shifting his hips away from the demon’s so as not to invoke any pain.  
As soon as Diavolo had finished pulling out, Lucifer fell face first onto the bed’s silken sheets, groaning as he flopped onto his back. His eyes drifted closed, dark lashes brushing across his pale skin. His ribs expanded and shrank as he fought to catch the breath that he had lost a long time ago.  
Diavolo laid down next to him, wrapping an arm over Lucifer’s limp figure, and began pressing small, butterfly kisses to the demon’s sweat slicked skin. As he carded his fingers through the messy black hair, his wings moved to shelter Lucifer from the moons glow through his window.  
“Lord Diavolo...” Lucifer muttered, too exhausted to even _consider_ pushing the prince away. Sleep tugged at the corners of his minds, begging him to fall into the sated feeling, and curl up next to the warm body. “Please...”  
“Did you think that you would be able to sleep?” When Lucifer looked up, with his brows furrowed slightly, Diavolo grinned. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that for? And there is still _so_ much more I’d like to do.” Something dangerous glinted in his golden gaze. “Luci...this is _far_ from over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo and Lucifer was the only pairing to not use magic to summon condoms and lube.  
> One more chapter to go! It takes place the morning after Christmas, so ta-da!


	8. Chapter 8

“Wait, so the mistletoe wasn’t actually mistletoe?” Belphegor asked, propping his cheek against his hand.  
Satan shook his head. “According to Barbatos, it was a powerful aphrodisiac that makes anyone near it act on the attraction they hold for another person.”  
Leviathan rolled his eyes, still tapping away on his D.D.D. “Figures. Mammon told me he got it on a discount. It’s just like that scumbag to fall for shady deals.”  
Satan ignored him, and sipped from his mug of coffee then hummed. “It’s a good thing that Barbatos was able to dispose of it before any guests could get near it.”  
“How did he get rid of it without being affected?” Belphegor questioned, his cheek now pressed into the dark wood of the table.  
Satan shrugged. “I asked, and he said that he didn’t hold any attraction to anyone.”  
“Huh.”  
“Hello dear brothers of mine!” An all too cheery voice called out, causing Satan, Levi and Belphegor to turn in their seats. Asmodeus waved cheerfully at the two demons, while being carried in the arms of Beelzebub.  
“Beel?” Belphegor voiced, his tone questioning. “I was wondering where you were. It’s not like you to miss a meal.”  
Appearing to agree with his statement, Beel nodded sadly as he set the avatar of lust down in a chair. “Solomon asked me to pick him up this morning since he couldn’t walk by himself.” He explained as he sat down, and immediately began fixing himself a plate.  
“Ooh, he was such a gentleman~” Asmo purred, earning a raised eyebrow from Satan, and a look of disgust from Belphegor, while Levi made a retching noise.  
“You and Solomon?” Satan questioned, then held up a hand when Asmo opened his mouth. “Never mind, I’d rather not hear about your hookups.”  
“You don’t have to be shy, Satan.” Asmo chirped. “We all know that you wanted to be the one making out with M.” He said, giggling when Satan’s cheeks turned pink.  
“I’m not being shy!” He yelled across the table, one hand under his plate, ready throw it in Asmodeus’ face.  
“How are you carrying me right now?!” A voice exclaimed from the hall, just before the sound of the front door to the house clicked closed. The brothers at the table paused, listening in to the conversation just out of their line of sight.  
“I told you twice already, I’m a demon.” A second voice responded. “You‘re really light to me.” Mammon came into view, carrying M easily to the table, holding the human bridal style.  
“I just- _how?”_  
Mammon rolled his eyes as he kicked a chair away from the table, carefully placing his human in it. “Why does everyone call me the idiot when there’s you?” He grumbled, sitting down next to M.  
Asmodeus poked M’s shoulder, and waggled his eyebrows at him. “How was it?”  
M immediately became flustered, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Turning, he buried his face in Mammon’s shoulder. The demon casually put an arm around the human, and pulled him closer, while making a shoo gesture at Asmo with his other hand.  
Asmodeus decided to look to his older brother with a suggestive smile on his face. “And Mammon! What a surprise for you to top!”  
“And why should that be a surprise, huh?!” He snarled to his younger sibling, while his cheeks turned just as red, if not redder, than M’s.  
“Oh, you know-“  
The front door to the house of lamentation slammed shut, alerting all of the occupants at the table. The familiar footsteps of Lucifer had them all going quiet.  
Appearing in the entryway to the dining room, Lucifer looked worn out, while dark purple marks decorating his exposed neck, and collarbones, his school uniform undone at the neckline, and improperly buttoned the rest of the way. Dark bags hung under his eyes, his raven black hair sticking up in odd places. The way he walked was even odder than his hair, practically tripping over his own feet as he stumbled to the table.  
All eyes were on the eldest demon as he pulled out his chair, and practically fell into it. Before anyone could utter a word, he held up a finger, sending a withering glare to all members at the table. “ _Don’t.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are much appreciated. I’m so glad that people enjoyed my story.   
> I should take this moment to explain that once they were away from the 'mistletoe', for a while, the effects wore off.   
> So all the pairings had the majority of their time together unaffected by the plant.   
> Have a very Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!


End file.
